


Searching

by soer



Series: HIVE Threeshot [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer





	1. Searching

**Searching**

**A HIVE FIVE FanFic.**

**By Saga of Eternal Rain**

**Written March 15th, 2008**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HIVE or Teen Titans. Or Starbucks.**

* * *

_Searching…_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!" Gizmo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I don't know. I wasn't here when he … left." SeeMore said quietly. "I only saw this after I couldn't find him, and thus concluded that he left." He waved the paper.

"Well, then. Why are ya'll lyin' 'round 'ere for?" Billy demanded. "We gotta go look for 'im. Who knows _what_ kind of things he'll get int' without us 'round, eh?"

"Yeah, Billy's right." Mammoth said. "We gotta go look for him." Mammoth glanced at SeeMore again.

"Come on, SeeMore. Knowing him, he's probably run off by himself to a quiet space t' where he c'n think stuff over. Give 'im a few days, SeeMore." Billy said, patting SeeMore's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come back soon, 'bud. Don't take it so hard, 'kay?"

"…" Then, SeeMore stood up. "Yeah. Maybe."

_We are searching for you…_

* * *

But he didn't. They waited for two whole weeks before they started to worry, and therefore, begin their search. Gizmo accessed five to eight computers at a time everyday, looking for pictures, headlines, descriptions, robberies, Halloween, the Titans, other bad guys, or anything else that would that would help him and his search.

Billy decided to make and scatter some wanted papers of Kyd Wykkyd that said: "WANTED: Kyd Wykkyd of the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. Please come to the fountain of the gate. We want to talk to you. From: Billy Numerous, Gizmo, Mammoth, and SeeMore. Thank you." And at the bottom and the back, was a very official-looking seal of the HIVE. Except on all the papers, the location was either the same or different. For instance: One paper could say 'fountain' for the location, and another could say 'dungeon', and at every location mentioned on the papers, there was a Billy Numerous on the lookout.

Mammoth was contacting other HIVE students and SeeMore was scouting around.

_Searching…_

* * *

On some occasions, Mammoth forced Gizmo out of his room to eat, and take a break. Then Billy would come along and tell him to help throw papers outside or graffiti some walls. Gizmo wouldn't get a choice, so he and Billy would start scattering papers or graffiti some walls.

_We are looking for you…_

* * *

High in the sky, SeeMore scouted the city one more time before landing on a tall skyscraper. ' _Three, two, one.'_ He counted silently to himself. Then, he appeared.

"Red X." SeeMore said quietly.

"SeeMore." Red X greeted. "Fancy seeing you here. So what brings on this meeting?" he asked. "Do you need something?"

SeeMore handed him a sheet of paper. Red X frowned when he read it. "Kyd Wykkyd?" SeeMore nodded.

"But I thought-"

"Whatever you thought." SeeMore said harshly. "Wykkyd's not a traitor, X. You know that. We're just concerned because it's been about a month and he hasn't returned."

"What about his communicator?" Red X asked, raising an eyebrow from behind his mask.

"It's off, and he took out the locater/tracker device. Gizmo saw it on his table."

"Oh." _(Silence.)_ "Well, what about the Titans?" Red X asked.

"What about them?" SeeMore said.

"Well, can't they help?"

"Why would they help?"

"She was a part of your team." He pointed out.

" _Was._ " SeeMore stated.

There was more silence. Then, SeeMore broke it. "Well, just keep an eye out, okay? I have to meet Cheshire now." "Alright then." Red X mock-saluted. "Will do." He then proceeded to jump off the skyscraper, teleporting away in the process. SeeMore watched him disappear, and then he flew away to where he needed to meet Cheshire.

_Searching…_

* * *

Jinx tapped her foot impatiently while checking her watch. He was late. Again.

Jinx stood in front of the jewelry store which was right across from the _Starbucks_ Coffee store. She tried super-hard to not look at the Coffee store, but she couldn't help wanting some _delicious, creamy, smooth, yummy coffee…_ Jinx was jerked from her delicious coffee fantasies as a yellow-and-red blur flashed by, then came back to where she was standing. It was Kid Flash. And he was late. _Again._ Jinx glared at him. "You're late." She accused with her eyes in narrow slits of impatience and anger.

Kid Flash held his hands out in front of him. "Hey, take it easy. I wasn't _that_ late. _You,_ were simply very, very early." He said with a grin.

"One more second and I would've gone without you." She said with a glare.

"One more second, and you'd have been _floating_ towards the Coffee store." He said, jerking his thumb behind him. She shook her head stubbornly. "I would not. And it's called _Starbucks,_ FYI." But even as she said that, she couldn't help but gaze a little past his thumb to where the delicious, creamy, yummy, rich, chocolate-tasting coffee—she shook her head to clear her thoughts. His smile was super-smug. "Told ya so." He teased. She glared at him. "Well?" Jinx asked. "Shall we?" Kid Flash asked with a bow, and offered his arm with a smile. She took it. "My lady." He whispered romantically. She giggled.

_Everywhere we go…_

* * *

"WANTED, WANTED! READ ALL ABOUT IT! WANTED, WANTED!" Gizmo shouted. Or rather, to the public, a little boy in nice, civilian clothes, who happened to be scattering a bunch of Billy-made papers. Jinx and Kid Flash just happened to be walking by on their patrol. Gizmo—as a civilized little boy—walked right pass them still yelling out his message. "God, I hope my shift is over soon." He muttered between shouting. Kid Flash and Jinx both caught a slip of paper and were now proceeding to read it.

"Wanted: One Kyd Wykkyd, Please meet by the gate...?" Kid Flash read out loud.

"Wanted: Kyd Wykkyd, Meet by the sea...?" Jinx read aloud.

They looked at each other with disbelief. "Kyd Wykkyd!" Jinx asked. "Yep." Kid Flash said. They looked at each other again before trying to catch up with the kid.

_First we lost her…_

* * *

"I don't believe this… GIZMO!" Jinx exclaimed in shock. She and Kid Flash had just caught up to the kid, and they both were shocked to find/see Gizmo. Or, at least, Jinx was. Kid Flash still didn't believe that it was Gizmo, the genius 8-year-old walking around civilly in civilian clothes. Until Gizmo/the little boy started to mouth off on him because he (Kid Flash) wouldn't let him (Gizmo) go.

"LEMME GO, YOU SNOT-EATING, BAG-CRUNCHING, UGLY WEASEL-HEAD!" he screamed. A couple of people looked/stared at them for a moment then moved on. "Uh… yeah… nice to see you too." Kid Flash said. Which set Gizmo off again. "Nice? _NICE!"_ he shouted. "WHAT THE HELL IS NICE ABOUT SEEING YOU TWO CRUDMUNCHERS AGAIN ANYWAYS?" he yelled.

"…Um… Because you miss us…?" Kid Flash suggested with a grin. Which undoubtedly caused Gizmo to start yelling again. "Miss you? _MISS YOU!"_ he roared. "I WOULDN'T GIVE A FUDGING DAMN ABOUT YOU, YOU LITTLE SNOT-EATIN' CRUDMUNCHERS!" Gizmo yelled. "I-mpfh!" Gizmo was cut off by Jinx. "Quiet, Giz." She snapped. "Do you mind telling us what this exactly is?" she asked, holding the papers he was throwing out in front of her. "You can _read_ can't you?" Gizmo retorted, not looking at Jinx.

"Awww… how sweet!" Kid Flash looked at her. "Hey, Jinx! The little guy misses you!" he teased. "HEY! WHO YA CALLIN' LITTLE, YOU SNOT-FACED WORM-BAG!" Gizmo yelled, infuriated.

Jinx sighed. "That's enough. We're taking you back to the Tower."

Gizmo's eyes widened. "WHAT? I-" he was cut off as Jinx told Kid Flash to grab the papers. He did it in a flash, and then took them to the tower.

_Now we lost you…_

* * *

" _WHAT_!" Jinx yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _HE'S MISSING_!"

The Titans had forced Gizmo to talk, but he wouldn't, so they finally tricked him. Gizmo sneered from where he was sitting (tied up) to the chair. "Yeah, you heard me. His missing, and why should _you_ of all people, give a damn?" however, the next action took everyone by surprise. A loud **SMACK** echoed through the walls. Jinx had just slapped Gizmo. "Jinx…" Kid Flash went and stood by his girlfriend's side. She buried her face into his chest and he held her. Gizmo was still in shock that _Jinx_ , of all people, had just _slapped_ him. _Him_. Gizmo looked away and down, ignoring Jinx's attempts at apologizing.

"L-look, Giz, I'm sorry, I-I-" Jinx tried to apologize, but it was no use as Gizmo was ignoring her. Uneasy silence filled the room, and everyone was either looking at some _one_ or some _thing._

_We are looking…_

* * *

Gizmo broke the silence. "Hey you! Crudmuncher! Yeah, you! Gimme your system uses!" he snapped. "What? I-" Cyborg tried to protest, but Robin cut him off. "Monitor him, Cyborg." "…Okay. Understood."

_(Two hours later…)_ Gizmo was still typing stuff (coughcough) when his communicator rang. He 'tched', then stopped what he was doing and looked at it. It was Billy.

"Hey, Giz, where are ya? SeeMore's freakin' out here 'cuz you're gon' longer than ya planned… 's everything all righ' o'er there?" Gizmo 'tched'. "SNOT-FACE!" he yelled.

"I'll be back soon enough. I'm using the Titan's stinkin'databases _which won't load!_ " he banged on the keyboard.

"Hey!" Cyborg cried, but he was ignored. Gizmo glared at him for a fraction of a second before turning his attention back to his communicator.

"Wait a darn' minute." Billy scratched his head. "Titans, ya' said? Whatch'er doin' o'er there for?" he asked, confused. "Long story short, I got caught, they pitied me and now I'm using their sucky computers." Gizmo said.

"Oh, okay." Billy replied. Into the background, Billy shouted, "It's alright, SeeMore! He'll be back soon!" "He'd better!" SeeMore's voice responded, and then his face popped up onto the screen. "Hey, Giz?"

"What?"

"Check Cheshire and Red X's site, okay? They said that they'd post around if they found him or any clues, but Billy forgot the site." SeeMore explained. Gizmo glared. "Stupid hillbilly." He muttered. "Okay, I'm checking." You could hear the _klik-klak_ of the keyboard as he typed and scrolled through things. (The Titans were watching behind him.)

_(A minute later…)_ Gizmo said into his communicator, "Hey, tell Billy to check in area codes: 111, 411, 281, 671, and 951. Cheshire said that those were where recent robberies occurred, but weren't hers. SeeMore, X said to check in with Dr. Light, and Magik Doin' Mumbo Jumbo. And Mammoth?"

"Yeah?" Mammoth's face popped up.

"Go prepare the stinkin' dinner!" he yelled. "GIZMO _OUT!_ "

(–END COMMUNICATION-)

There was silence except for the _klik-klak_ of the keyboard. Then, Speedy popped up. "So…Cheshire has a site?" he asked, trying not to sound too interested. "Yes, now _go away_ , gay-ass." Gizmo said as he typed, not looking at him. "Gay-ass?" Speedy repeated, sounding generally hurt. "How come?" "Traffic Lights and Water Prince." Gizmo responded. It took a few seconds for the Titans to register and understand what Gizmo said, but once they did…

_Searching…_

* * *

Billy and SeeMore checked the areas. So far, Billy and SeeMore had nothing, and Mammoth was agitated. Gizmo was still ignoring Jinx. But what she said surprised them all. "I want to help you guys search." She announced. Everyone looked at her. Even Gizmo turned to face her. "Why?" they asked. "He was my friend too!" she insisted. " _Was."_ Gizmo muttered. ( _Silence)_ Then, Gizmo said, "Are you sure that you even care?"

**SLAP!** Everyone sat in another shocked silence. Then… "I'm done." Gizmo announced. "Good-bye, snot-suckers!" he climbed down from Cyborgs's chair.

"But-"

"Shut up." He told her sourly, then threw a smoke bomb at the ground, and flew out the windows. "Later, crudmunchers! Your computers suck!" Gizmo yelled as he zoomed away.

_For the both of you…_

* * *

Gizmo doubled back before landing back in the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. headquarters. "Well?" Mammoth asked. "I'm starved!" Gizmo shouted and started to eat. "Well?" Mammoth repeated. "Nuthin'." Gizmo said while munching on some chicken.

Jinx couldn't exactly believe that she had just slapped _Gizmo. Twice._

SeeMore looked around one last time. Then, he flew back to HIVE.

Billy split up into five Billys and started looking around. One of them, (the original), happened to hear a _swish,_ and ever so _slightly_ see the turnfold of a cape.

"Kyd Wykkyd!"

_HIVE_


	2. Words from Searching

**These are the words from the story. They make a nice little poem, don't you think?**

**This is dedicated to the HIVE FIVE.**

* * *

Searching

_Searching…_

_We are searching…_

_Searching…_

_We are looking for you…_

_Searching…_

_Everywhere we go…_

_First we lost her…_

_Now we lost you…_

_We are looking…_

_Searching…_

_For the both of you…_

_HIVE_


End file.
